Ash
by RachelSkarstensboobs
Summary: Rated T for now. Ash joins the companions and meets Aela the huntress, who at first doesn't seem to like her at all, but really she is just covering up, that she actually has some deep feels for the Dragonborn


**It had been 4 very rough, long months, till Ash had ended up in the Bannered Mare, a tavern in Whiterun. **

**She had escaped from Helgen, fought more then one dragon, found out she was the last Dragonborn known and spent a whole month in High Hrothgar with the Greybeards learning about the Thu'um and how to use it.**

**Ash had to sell most of her stuff that she had stolen to rent a room, so at least she could get some rest. Ash hadn't really gotten a lot of sleep those couple month. The blonde was sitting on the barstool, her head resting on her hand. The bard was singing about Ragnar the red, while the fire crackled. The smell of burned wood lingered in the air. Hulda the woman behind the bar, seemed to own this place. She was busy cleaning some mugs. One of her maids, a Breton woman, had placed a beer mug in front of Ash. She thanked her, when Hulda finally looked up;"Haven't seen your face around here before! Are you new?"; she asked politely.**

**Ash looked up at her. She was still cleaning a mug, but her eyes traveled up and down my body. It made the blonde uncomfortable. When she had been captured by the Imperial Legion they had taken everything from her. Now she was left with the stuff she had stolen from dead bodies. All she had left was a light leather armor, fur boots and gauntlet an iron sword and some gold.**

**"It's my second time here in Whiterun."**

**Ash answered truthfully after a short time of thinking. She wasn't sure if the woman was playing her, because her housecarl Lydia was sitting next to her.**

**The woman smiled and nodded slowly. Her eyes were fixed on Ash's scars, the one right next to her right eye and the other along her right jaw.**

**"You look like a warrior," the woman put the mug down, and placed both of her hands on the table," If you don't have a place to stay you should go ask the companions, they started looking for new members again, I think you are exactly what they are looking for."**

**Ash took a sip of her beer and placed the mug infront of her. **

**"Who are the Companions?" Ash asked Hulda. **

**She smiled at Ash;" The companions are a group of warriors who help people all over Skyrim. They are located just below Dragonsreach, in the Winds district of Whiterun. You should go talk to Kodlak Whitemane, he is the leader of the companions."**

**The blonde gulped down the rest of the content in her mug and got up. She was getting even more tired now and hearing the noises behind her, it would not take long till there would be a fight between a men in heavy armor and a really drunken also heavy armored woman. So Ash said her goodbyes to Lydia and Hulda and left for her room. **

**It was a really small room with a bed, a bedside table with a candle on it and a closet to put her cloth in. Ash was to tired to take everything of so she lay her sword down and put the helmet next to the flickering candle on the night stand. It didn't take long until she collapsed on the bed and drifted off into deep slumber.**

**The night was horrible, like most nights Ash was plagued with nightmares. Only 2 hours into sleep her eyes flew open to a darkened room. Cold sweat covered her shaking body. Ash could see the light shine thru the door, which calmed her just enough to stop shivering. The blonde had sat up on the bed her elbows resting on her knees and her hands supporting her head. She took long and deep breath to calm the rest of her body down. There was no way she would be able to go back to sleep even tho she was tired as hell. Ash got up and walked out of her room. Huldas eyes were fixed on Ash as soon as she had gotten out of her room, Huldas eyes full of worry. Shit I must've screamed in my sleep again. Ash walked over to her, she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with her;" Excuses me, I really need a bath do you..."**

**Ash was cut short by the woman who held up her hand and led her downstairs into a larger chamber with several tubs. **

**"Just pick one, have a nice bath" ;she said and walked back upstairs. **

**Ash let out a breath and walked over to the largest one. The water was already steaming in it. She striped of her cloth and entered the tub. It was like a nice and warm hug. The stillness around was soothing, with the flickering candles that were lit all around the room. She opened her hair that was braided at one side and slowly sank deeper into the tub, forgetting the world around her. The heat of the water relaxed her muscles , which had been sore for weeks and her thoughts slowly drifted into nothingness. The only sound that she was to hear was the water, the creaking of the floorboard and her own heartbeat.**

**The sun was high above the sky when Ash was standing in front of Jorrvaskr.**

**The blonde couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed this place before. It was basically a giant ship turned upside down. She took a deep breath and entered. When Ash had closed the doors behind her, there was already yelling. Ash turned to see two people battling each other. A Nord woman with an Dunmer. Her eyes scanned the cheering crowed only to stop at a beautiful redhead, with silver eyes. She was standing next to some of the people cheering them on.**

**The blondes eyes slowly scanned her body. From her red shoulder long hair to her silver eyes, over the pretty face that was covered in war paint, to her perfect curved body, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ash reluctantly turned her head to see who it was. In front of her was an older woman with white hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled at Ash;" May I help you dear?"**

**Ash looked back at the crowd that had stopped cheering and went back to drinking and eating.**

**" Yes, maybe! I'm looking for a man called Kodlak Whitemane!" **

**The woman still had a smile on her lips, she lifted her hand and pointed to the right side of the room to stairs that led to the quarters downstairs. "You will find him downstairs my dear!" She answered and started to clean the floor with her broom. Ash nodded and said thanks and walked to the stairs. Ash stole one last glance at the beautiful woman with the silver eyes only to see her looking back at me. The blonde blushed and turned around right away making her way downstairs.**

**Ash looked around and decided to follow the red carpet going straight to the right. There were a bunch of barrels standing around, on the opposite site a table with bread and wine on it. She could hear two men talking and followed they're voices. Walking straight into the room the two men's faces looked up at her with a slightly confused look. The room was lit with candles. They were sitting in the right corner of the room, the man on the left had black hair that grew into his face and dark eyes and he was wearing heavy armor, while the other man next to him was wearing light armor, he had white hair and a long beard falling onto his chest. He was the first to speak up;" A stranger comes to our hall."**

**Ash stepped forward and looked at him. He had to be Kodlak the one Hulda had mentioned. **

**"I would like to join the companions!"**

**The man started playing with his beard;" Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you!" He said standing up and walking around me. **

**The old man looked Ash up and down playing with his beard. His eyes slowly traveled down from her bright blonde hair, that she had braided to the side down, to the scars on her face. His eyes lingered there for a bit making Ash feel uncomfortable. He then inspected her stolen armor along with her damaged sword. Ash only now noticed how ridiculous she must've looked. **

**"Hmmm.."**

**Ash was really thin, she barely could call that what she had muscles, then her really heavy, dark sacks under her eyes from not sleeping, damaged armor and a messed up face. His eyes looked into her deep brown ones. He sighed and then said;" Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit." **

**Ash looked back up at him shocked, was he seriously considering to say yes?**

**But then they other guy spoke. His voice raspy;" Master, your not truly considering accepting her?"**

**Ash swallowed hard at his words, gripping the handle of her sword tight.**

**" I'm nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr, for those with fire burning in they're hearts."**

**"Apologies! But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider." The man named Vilkas answered.**

**"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek they're fame. It makes no difference. What matters is they're heart." The old men spoke.**

**"And their arm." Vilkas retorted.**

**The old man laughed;" Of course! How are you in battle, girl?"**

**" I can handle myself!" Ash answered truthfully.**

**The man started to play with his beard again and sat back down;" That may be so. This is Vilkas!" He pointed to the man opposite him. "He will test your arm."**

**He turned back to the other man; "Vilkas take her out to the yard and see what she can do."**

**The other man nodded;" Aye." And motioned for Ash to follow him.**

**Outside the back of Jorrvaskr, Vilkas stood in the middle of the yard. **

**"The old man said to have a look at you, so lets do this." He said obvious annoyed. " Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry I can take it;" the man smirked.**

**He stepped forward and pulled his sword along with his shield getting into fighting position.**

**Ash sighted, she wanted to wash that ugly smirk off his face, so she pulled her sword too. But even before the sword was in her hand the tall Nord lunged at her. The blonde sidestepped his attack quickly and avoided his sword. She could hear his sword behind her clanking on the stone Nord adjusted himself again and turned towards Ash. This time She was ready as she saw him running at her, Ash ducked under the sword and sidestepped him bringing her sword down at him as hard as she could. The Nord had reacted quickly shielding himself from her sword. Her sword had crushed down on his shield splitting it in half and cutting sketchily his arm. The blood splat on the stoneground and the man yelped at the sudden pain. Ash dropped her sword and stepped back a few steps. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."**

**The man had raised his hand up at her, he had taken a deep breath and pushed himself up in a standing position still clutching is arm tightly.**

**"Not bad. Next time won't be so easy!" You might just make it. But for now, your still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you...**

**Here is my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful it's probably worth more than you are;" he snapped and walked back into Jorrvaskr. Ash's eyes followed his dark figure till he closed the door. She picked up her sword and inspected it.**

**The handle was loose and some of the steal had cracked. This stupid sword was completely useless now. She sighted heavy and put it back into the holder and walked up the stairs of the skyforge. An old man with brown skin and white hair was standing there inspecting a dagger he had just finished to sharpen. He looked up at her with a dirty face;" What brings you here?"**

**"Vilkas sent me with his sword"; She answered simply.**

**A smile formed on his lips;" I'm guessing your the newcomer then."**

**She returned the smile;" Does Vilkas always sent newcomers with errands?"**

**"Oh don't worry to much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it. And don't always just do what your told. Nobody rules anybody in the companions."**

**Ash nodded;" I'll need to be going!" She turned around.**

**"I have a favor to ask."**

**Ash looked back at him ;" Well what is it?" **

**"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take that to Aela for me;" he answered looking at the floor.**

**"I'm happy to lend a hand, just tell me who Aela is."**

**He looked up with a smile back on his face;" You don't know Aela the huntress?" ... There was a long pause;"Well, she has red hair, silver eyes and is wearing warpaint, at this time she is probably in the mead hall of Jorrvaskr, if she isn't there, go check downstairs, just go left before you enter Kodlaks, she has her room on the left side, I have to get back to work now." He turned and kept checking the dagger that was still in his hands. Ash rolled her eyes and left for the mead hall of Jorrvaskr.**

**Entering Jorrvaskr there were only a couple people left but none were woman with red hair nor war paint on they're faces. So she left for downstairs like Eorlund had told her. Turning left, the door for the left room was already open. She peaked true it, only to catch silver eyes starring back at her. It was the beautiful girl from earlier. Ash cleared her throat and entered her room. Only now she saw there was another person in it.**

**He was wearing heavy armor and had a bald head, under his eyes he had two stripes of red war paint, on his left eye a scar.**

**"Ysgramor himself wouldn't have the patience to deal with all the rabble around here." The woman said while throwing her hands in the air annoyed, Ash could feel the huntresses eyes inspecting her body while saying it.**

**Ash could slowly feel the rage inside her build, hearing her hissing. Ash swallowed her rage down and stepped in front of Aela;" I have your shield."**

**Ash extended her arm holding the shield towards her. Aela took it and they're fingertips briefly touched. It was like an electric sting that tore thru her body. Ash looked down at her hand. Aela had already pulled her hand away. The blonde wasn't sure if the red haired woman had felt the same thing but even if she did her face was expressionless.**

**The woman nodded;" Ah, good I've been waiting for this. Wait... I remember you. So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess."**

**Before I could say another thing the guy interrupted;" You know this one? I saw her in the yard training with Vilkas."**

**"Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite some trashing." The woman answered.**

**"Don't let Vilkas, catch you saying that." He said while shacking his head.**

**The redhead turned back towards Ash and then slowly spoke;" Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"**

**Her silver eyes bore into Ash's. **

**"I don't care for boasting!" She answered and stared back at her.**

**"Ah, a woman of action. ... Here lets have Farkas show you, where you will be resting your head." She said and turned back to Skjor.**

**"Farkas?" The man yelled and behind Ash appeared another person. He looked like Vilkas.**

**" Did you call me?"he asked.**

**It was Aelas turn to speak again;**

**" Of course we did, icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."**

**"New blood? Oh I remember you. Come on. Follow me." The guy named Farkad said and the blonde followed him out of the room.**

**They walked along the corridor;"Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they are good people. They challenge us to be our best. ... It's nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life. The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired." He said motioning in a long room with beds standing against the wall. **

**"Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has. All right so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck and welcome to the companions." He said. Making his way around her, he stopped and looked back at Ash;**

**" By the way if your looking for something to do. We've got trouble right here in Whiterun Hold. Nothing we can't handle. ... Bloodsuckers. Vampires. Take every precaution. One bite and you could end up as one of them."**

**I nodded and smiled at him;"I'll take care of it."**

**"Good. Do not spare them your blade!" He said with a smile and left.**

**Ash was tired and those vampires could wait a couple hours. The blonde entered the room fully and a most people were already sleeping. The other 2 that were still awake looked up at her. The Dunmer got up and walk past her;" Think you something better then I aye? Better show some respect!" He whispered. Ash followed his figure and looked up to another that was standing in front of her now;" Hey you the newcomer right? I was the newcomer before you showed up, I'm Ria if you need anything just ask." She winked at me and dropped into one of the beds. Ash smiled back at her. She took the bed on the left side of the room and lied down, drifting slowly into sleep.**

**It had gotten dark out and the quarters had dimmed down. You could only make out the flicker of the candles. **

**With a hard thud Ash fell out of her bed. She had another nightmare, sweat was covering her body again and it took awhile to remember where she was. She took another deep breaths. Ash got up and decided to go for a short walk to calm her nerves. Ash just opened the door to the mead hall but then she heard voices down the hall. The blonde closed the door again and walk down the corridor to Kodlaks room. **

**" You can not be serious about that, Kodlak!"; Aelas voice rang in her ears.**

**"Aela she proved to have a good heart and if she comes back from the camp Farkas sent her to, she will be one of us! End of discussion." Kodlak answered with a raised voice.**

**"Kodlak you saw her, she is to small, to thin, she doesn't have muscles, she plays with magic and she doesn't have the arm we do... she doesn't fit into this place and you know it!" The redhead yelled back.**

**Kodlak was silent for a moment, Ash couldn't see what they were doing, it bothered her so she moved closer to the door. **

**"Aela I'm not arguing with you! Whatever problem you have with her go and get it out of you system! I will not have this conversation again!" He said with a calm voice.**

**Ash could her Aela slamming a chair back, she jumped into the shadow behind the door, the door flew open and an enraged redhead stormed out.**

**She left to go upstairs, Ash stayed hidden for a moment and then hurried upstairs behind Aela. **

**Entering the mead hall there was no one left beside an older man with just a few hairs on the side of his head. He was sleeping on the table next to his wine. Ash walked outside of Jorrvasr only to find Lydia.**

**"My thane!" She said and bowed.**

**"Lydia how often do I have to tell you not to do this? And please stop calling me Thane... You know my name ..." Ash answered with a smirk.**

**"Yes im Sorry my Thane!" She said.**

**Ash sighted heavy and started to rub her temples.**

**"I'm sorry my... Ash! Anyways.. where are you going?" Lydia asked slightly confused now.**

**Ash walked passed her;" Killing some vamps! Wanna come?" **

**Lydia's smile was not to mistake, she had hoped to get some action. She followed the blonde closely and her hand never left her sword handle. **

**After a couple minutes Lydia suddenly stopped. Ash turned to look at her. Lydia rummage in her ruck sack. The blonde raised her eyebrows at her in question.**

**"Hold up! I think I ... Yea here it is." Lydia pulled out a great iron sword and handed it to Ash. **

**"I think this is better then the shit you carrying around!" She said laughing. The brown eyed girl smiled back at her;" Thanks Lyd!" **

**It had taken them about 3 hours to get to the Vampires hideout. The sun had ascended when they entered the cave. There were voices that echoed thru the cave. It was more then 3 that was for sure. **

**Lydia and Ash had moved closer, only a couple rocks covered they're bodies. **

**There were 7 of them. Ash looked back to Lydia, she nodded slightly with a mischievous smile. The blonde nodded back and quietly making her way down. **

**One of the Vampire started to sniff the air, so much for a surprise attack. They new we were here and it didn't take long for the rest of them to notice. Ash jumped out of the shadows and Lydia pulled her bow, killing the first Vampire with a arrow. 3 were one the way over to the blonde, as she fought them with my her sword, she looked over to Lydia, who had more trouble. Lydia was busy with blocking they're attacks, not able to hit back. Ash slammed her sword in one of the men while She shouted at the other two that were at his site. They dropped on the floor giving her enough time to finish them off too. The blonde turned looking back at Lydia again. She was at the floor now she had killed two but there was one more, she thru a fireball right to her chest and Lydia's breathing became heavy. Ash lunged forward and rammed her dagger in the site of his neck and fell down on top of him. Ash hurried to Lydia's side. She was sweating. "That bitch bite me;" she yelled out. **

**"It's alright, nothing we can handle!" Ash said calmly. She pulled out 2 potions and gave them to her. She drank both of them and lied back down with her head on Ash's thighs and she closed her eyes. She stroked Lydia's hair and waited for her to rest enough. **

**The poison had left Lydia's body and Ash could heal the rest of the damage she had taken. Arriving back at Whiterun she brought Lydia to the Temple so they could make sure she would be fine. Ash was tired, she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the other night or all the other night and healing Lydia had weakened her. So she walked back into Jorrvaskr only to be greeted by Aela. "So you made it back alive, Imperial?" She sneered. But before Ash could say something Ria had rushed to her side. " Oh my god...Ash. You look horrible what happened to you?"**

**She started to brush the dust off if her cloth. "Oh really I don't see a difference!" Aela said laughing. I didnt get this woman? What had I done to her, to hate me that much?**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash hissed back. Ria noticed the tension and led the blonde out of the room to the quarters downstairs, before Ash could say another word. "Lets wash this dirt off of you, hmm?" Ria said and kept walking. Ash stopped walking and shock her head at Ria. " I need to sleep!" ...**

**Ash was woken up in the morning by Ria who was sitting by her side, stroking the hair out of her sweaty face. Ash's eyes grew wide, she jumped away from Ria, almost hissing at her. "It ok Ash, it's ...just me! You were having a nightmare, i tried to calm you down."Ria said calmly. Ash swallowed and started rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry"; she whispered. **

**"It's alright! Lets get some food!" Ria said pulling Ash up and leading her inside the mead hall. Most of the companions were eating, the other half already out and about. Sitting down Ash spotted Aela just on the head of the table. The red haired girl was talking to Naadja and eating an apple.**

**" I hate that the breads here is not warm, when you go to the Bannered Mare they always have warm bread"; Ria sighted. **

**"Here let me see!"; Ash said with a smile and took Rias bread in her hands. Fire extended around the bread and her hand and then it extinguished. The blonde handed the bread back to Ria with a smile. The other girl watched with a open mouth and laughed when she touched the warm bread. "Can you do that with the rest of my plate?" The girl laughed. **

**Ash smiled and nodded taking her plate in her hands and warming it up, until a loud thud from the end of the desk was to hear. Aela had slammed her fist onto it watching them and got up and walked out of Jorrvaskr.**

**The women looked at each other confused. **

**"Always keep your eyes on the target, you loose it and your as good as dead out there!" Vilkas voice echoed thru the yard. **

**"Alright you", Vilkas pointed to Ash;" New blood go to Aela, I want to see how good you're with a bow!"**

**Ash sighted heavy and walked towards Aela. She picked up the bow and placed an arrow on it. Ash was new to bows, she was used to swords and magic, but this was something she wasn't good at nor used to. The red head shot Vilkas a glare and walked over to Ash. Ash missed her target by miles, sighing heavy and dropping the bow low.**

**"You think warming bread will save your life, Imperial?" The silver eyes woman sneered at her. Ash had to suppress an eye roll at this and lifted the bow again, placing another arrow on it.**

**"I asked you a question whelp!" Aela hissed at her. **

**Ash lowered the bow and looked into the woman's silver eyes;" No, I don't think warming bread will save my life but it will make my meals more enjoyable,... Nord!" Ash answered calmly. Ash lifted her bow again only to get it ripped out of her hands.**

**"You think that's a joke, whelp? Hmm? .. Maybe you'll do better helping Tilma clean up, Imperial? hu? Thats probably all your good for anyways... Now Go!"**

**Ash's face was red, her hands balling into fists, she stepped closer to Aela. Ash's eyes turned yellow, like ones of a dragon. Ash could see Aelas eyes dilated and her heart beat **

**quickened, fire started expanding from her hands to her arms, the dragon inside her taking over. **

**"Gosh here you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ria yelled at Ash and put her hand on her shoulder. It startled Ash, and she shook her head multiple times, till her eyes were back at her normal brown and the fire went out again.**

**"Skjor is looking for you come on!... Are you ...ok?" Ria asked slowly. The silver eyes never leaving her deep brown ones. Ash turned and left with Ria. **

**"You wanted to see me?" Ash asked Skjor.**

**"I did ! Your time, it seem, has come."**

**"What do you mean?" Ash asked.**

**" Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where to find another fragment of Wuuthrad. He seems a fool to me, but if he's right the honor of the companions demands that we seek it out." He said calmly.**

**"I would be honored to retrieve it"; Ash answered truthfully. **

**"There's a fine line between respect and boot-licking, new blood. But I like your spirit. We've decided this will be your trial. Do well and you'll be counted among the companions. Farkas will be your shield-sibling on this venture, whelp. He'll answers all the questions you have. Try not to disappoint or to get killed."**

**That night Aela went to look for Skjor. " I heard you found a trail for the Imperial?" Aela asked slowly and sat down next to him, pouring herself some mead. Skjor only nodded, watching her carefully. **

**"That's not right, that Imperial .."**

**Aela was cut short by a heavy sighed from Skjor;" Look if this girl makes it back and Farkas says she is worthy... She will be one of us. So whatever you got going with that girl, get your head out of your ass and cut her some slack, there is a reason she is the Dragonborn!"**

**Aelas mouth hung open. For a moment she was sure her heart had stopped;" Is that suppose to be a joke?" Aela said with a raised eyebrow. Skjor scratched his nose and a smile formed on his lips;" Ok, so ...is this girl an ex of yours or something?" **

**Aela punched his arm hard and took another gulp of her mead;" What? No icebrain of course not, she ain't even my type!" **

**Skjor had to chuckle and then leaned forward to her;" But you want her to!"**

**Aela pulled her dagger and got up;"You want to take that outside asshole?" **

**Skjor smiled and shook his head at her, pouring her some more mead. **

**"Sit your ass back down and start talking ..." Aela starred back at him disbelievingly;"Come on I know you, anyways I can hear you heartbeat when you looking or talking to her."**

**Aela was overwhelmed, she hasn't expected this. This milk drinker always saw right thru her.**

**"Yea, well... it's not because I like her.." She sneered and stormed off. Skjor laughed, this was probably the first time Aela was speechless and not dominating him.**

**The next night Farkas and Ash returned. They had found the fragment they were looking for and Ash was pronounced a shield-sibling. **

**Aela had been happy to see Ash back and not hurt, but she couldn't let this girl get in her head. For some reason she was attracted to this girl and now that she was a shield-sibling Aela had to live with her. She didn't understand why, everything about her seemed to be wrong. Everything Aela despised in people was her. She was thin and weak, playing with magic and worst of all an imperial, even if it was hard to tell, because her skin was lighter then Imperials. But her mind kept wondering to those dark brown eyes, those perfect red lips and the cute bright blonde hair that she always wore braided to the side... Ugh I need to stop this. Aela suddenly heard screaming and loud noises in the corridor. She got up and hurried to the sleeping quarters of the whelps. Arriving she saw Ria on top of Ash, and the others whelps surrounding them holding Ash down to the bed. Ash was lying in bed sweating, screaming out in terror and kicking and punching everything and everyone around her, while the others tried to talk to her and tried to calm her. All 4 of the whelps had trouble holding her down, Aela hurried to they're side and as her skin touched the blondes a electricity sparked between them. Aelas breath hitched. Ash's eyes opened and panic was writing over them. Aela jumped back away from the blonde and the others. The other slowly let her go and Ash's eyes looked back into her silver ones. The red head could see the embarrassment in Ash's eyes. Aela wanted to say something to say that it was ok and hold her in her arms, but she couldn't, she shook her head and left the room.**

**Most of the companions were outside practicing in the yard. Ash had felt horrible about what had happened between Aela and her, during the archery training.**

**She walked over to the silver eyed beauty;" Aela, can we go somewhere?" Ash could see the frown on Aelas face;" Please, I ...just ..need to talk to you!" Aela nodded and the blonde led them away from the other training companions. **

**Aela raised a brow and crossed her arm, waiting impatiently for Ash to start talking. Ash looked down at her feet, she couldn't bare the laser stare of the blonde.**

**"I wanted to apologize .. For my behavior the other day. It was wrong, you just rubbed me the wrong way and I ... I'm just trying to say that I'm sorry;" the blonde stammered. **

**Aela had expected everything but this. Now she felt even more horrible about how she had been treating Ash. She opened her mouth to say something but had been cut short by Skjor who made his way over to them. "Aela come on we going hunting... Take that girl with you we can need all hands on deck!" I smirked at her and with that he left. **

**Skjor, Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, Nadjaa, Athis and Ash had been hunting the silver hand for hours, they had to split ways and Skjor had made sure that only Ash and Aela had ran in the same direction. Aela had noticed to late what Skjor had done and was now stuck with the extremely enticing imperial. After another 10 minutes of running they had stopped for a water break. "Where are the others?" Ash breath out in question.**

**"I don't know guess those milk drinkers ran in a different direction." Aela answered with a frown. **

**"We should get going its getting dark soon!" Aela said impatiently pacing up and down. Ash got up but just stood there not moving a muscle. **

**"You ok?" Aela asked before Ash had thrown her hard onto the ground pressing her light body hard against Aelas. Aela had been madly turned on by her action and looked up into the yellow eyes of the blonde girl. Something was of. She felt Ash's hands cover her mouth, and pressing even harder into her body. Aela was glad about that so Ash couldn't hear her moans. Then she could see it. A dragon had been circling them. But the dragon had seen them, It took a deep breath and shouted fire at them. Ash grabbed the sides of Aelas leather armor and rolled them to the sides to not get hit by the fire.**

**She jumped off of Aela and pulled her sword. Aela could only see Ash shouting at the Dragon who was forced to land. The red head got up and pulled her bow out shooting arrows at the red dragon. Ash had been rushing forward, pushing her sword into the sides of the dragon, barely avoiding the fire blasts of it. Aela ran over the rocks, one false step and she slipped, breaking her leg and falling down hard onto the ground. She looked up at Ash who was on top of the Dragon and pushed her sword into the Dragons skull. She jumped of and captured the soul. The flow went right into her body, it made her kneel down and gasp out short breaths. She looked up looking for Aela who was lying only a couple of meters away from her. "I...I... Are you ok?" She asked in a hurry kneeling down and looking at Aelas leg, she took her broken wrist in her hands. A orange glow surrounded they're hands and Aelas wrist was healed. Aela looked up at Ash;" What did you do?" **

**The brown eyed girl looked at her with a light smile on her lips;" What do you think?" **

**She put her hand on top of Aelas leg and it glowed only for a second. Ash shock her head and slammed her fist into the ground;" Damnit! I'm sorry.. Can you walk?" She asked. **

**Aela tried to prop herself up but fell backwards. Ash caught her under her arms and steadied her. She took Aelas arm and put it around her neck. "Maybe this is better;" she said smiling at her. They didn't walk far till Aela lost her balance and almost pulled both of them to the ground. The red haired girl growled loudly. "Ok so I know you don't like me and all but we need to get back before the sun is down so whether you like it or not, I'll carry you... come on little wolf!" Ash exhaled and lifted Aela off of her feet. Aela didn't know what to say. " What didn't expect me to be able to lift you?" Ash smiled. "**

**"No, not really,"Aela laughed;"Wait .. You know about the wolfs?" But the blue eyes girl didn't say anything anymore. Aela studied her face for a moment but it was blank. She felt ashamed of herself for treating that girl in such a bad way. She put her other arm around the girls neck to make it easier for Ash to carry her.**

**"Well it isn't really hard to tell, you smell worse then a skeever!" **

**Aela playfully punched her on the arm;" I do not!" **

**The blonde girl laughed. Hearing the girl laugh made Aelas heart beat faster. She snuggled into Ashs neck and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around the girl.**


End file.
